Just For An Evening
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: JONAS L.A. Joe/Stella. Tomorrow they'll go back to being friends, but for tonight, they'll give into everything that's always been there and be lovers.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: A lot of songs say Joe and Stella to me, you know what I mean? But some songs scream Joe and Stella – "Say Goodbye" by Dave Matthews Band, is one of **those** songs. _

_It's not the only thing that inspired me to go full on into the JONAS fandom, though. _

_The trailer for Katie Holmes and Josh Duhamel movie, The Romantics, also inspired me and so did the epically awesome Nacy fic – With a Little Help From Their Friends by KriSTiNEDAHLiNG, which you can find via The Pure Horace Mantis fic community that houses everything JONAS related._

_This is AU and takes place in the future when the gang – Stella, Macy, Kevin and Nick – among others are all gathered together again for a week leading up to Joe's wedding. BTW, I don't own anything except the original characters that pop up as Joe's bride, Kevin's wife and a few friends they've made a long the way._

**Just For An Evening**

**Part One**

**Joe and Stella, Rated M for sex and some cursing**

_**So here we are tonight/You and me together**_

"_**Say Goodbye" - Dave Matthews Band**_

Usually the radio would be playing. Or she would be on some conference call with an out of control celebrity. Maybe even a harried assistant – her own or one belonging to one of the many celebrities she called clients.

But today, the inside of the yellow Volkswagen Beetle, was silent. There was no music pouring from the speakers. There was no screeching from some anorexic actress, no freaking out from said anorexic actress' assistant. There was only silence.

Deafening silence – the kind that happened in big budget action movies to signify the hero's impending doom (that never _really_ happened) or in a soap opera before the latest big reveal of an affair or pregnancy (that _always_ seemed to happen) – but for Stella Malone, fashion designer extraordinaire, the deafening silence signified something more than some movie hero's impending doom or a revelation that would devastate the scheming, wayward soap opera ingenue's world.

For Stella, the deafening silence, signified the impending loss of her best friend.

Her best friend was once known for being one third of the pop phenomenon known simply as JONAS, the band he had created with his older brother and his younger brother.

He was the lead singer and designated by the army of their adoring if not somewhat frightening fans as "the heartthrob," a status he was all too happy to endure. And the heartthrob status he had attained back then only increased after he had spent a summer making the epic teen love story to end all epic teen love stories _Forever April_, which was only the beginning.

Despite his budding acting career, JONAS was still the main focus for him, professionally speaking. Until after his younger brother graduated from high school. Once he had graduated, the band took some much needed time off so he could focus on his first solo project while the eldest of the three brothers began making his "official" directorial debut – a musical about a struggling musician who becomes the guitarist for a glittering pop sensation on the rise.

The struggling musician role was filled – to the surprise of no one – by her best friend. In a perfect world she would have filled the role of the glittering pop sensation. But since she couldn't sing or act for that matter, she was cast in the role of costume designer, and of course she was eternally grateful. If it wasn't for the big heart of her best friend's older brother, she wouldn't be where she is now – the most sought after stylist to the stars/fashion designer on the planet.

A heavy sigh falls from her pouty lips, as she tries not to think about what happened on the set of _The Music In Me. _

She can feel her fingers clenching just like her jaw while her heart is trapped in a vice that's only getting tighter as she tortures herself with memories from long ago. So long ago they feel like a life time, but at the same time they're so real and vivid that the stabbing pain that's recurring in her stomach, makes them feel like they're happening right now.

She stops in the middle of the road because suddenly she feels like she can't breathe, the sound of a car horn honking followed by a familiar voice asking, "Are you lost," draw her out of her head and she turns to her left.

For the first time since she received the wedding invitation, the pout of her lips, curves into a smile.

And though she can't see herself, she knows her brown eyes are sparkling – possibly for the only time they will during the whole four days she'll be here in New Jersey. Her smile dims somewhat and she cocks her head to the side, studying the occupants in the sleek candy apple red convertible (whose color as faded somewhat with time) that held so many memories – better memories than the ones she was enduring moments before.

"Yeah," She answers after taking a deep breath. "So...Do any of you know the way back to New York?"

Bubbly laughter falls from the lips of the tiny brunette who's in the backseat of the convertible with her boyfriend. Quickly, she's scrambling over the classically beautiful red head that's in the passenger side and suddenly crawling through the open window before ending up in her lap – the black fedora on her head (that isn't even hers, but her boyfriend's) now askew.

"Oh my God! Macy!" She shrieks, punching her bestie (not _best friend_, bestie) in the shoulder. "Are you on crazy pills? Who climbs through a window like that?"

More bubbly laughter is the response the blonde receives before they both draw each other into a warm, but tight hug. Pulling back, the brunette adjusts her hat and smiles her familiar bright smile – the one that reaches all the way to the copper hues of her hazel eyes. "Climbing through the window was the best way I could show you how much I missed you. I mean, Stell, we haven't seen each other in forever."

Arching a perfectly manicured brow, she remarked, "Who knew forever had so many extra syllables?"

The words tumbled off her lips and she could see the change in the pretty brunette's demeanor happen immediately. Her hazel eyes dimmed, there was no more bright smile on her lips and she just seemed to deflate completely.

Obviously her mood was contagious. Not that she wanted it to be.

"You're not going to be a sour puss the whole weekend are you?" She asks, her voice suddenly small as she fumbles with the hem of her black skirt.

"Of course not. I'm getting all the sour puss-ness out of my system now. That way when we get to the house, all the negative vibes will be gone and I can be the best best friend ever. Yay."

Skepticism reigned over her pretty features, but it passed quickly. Settling into the passenger seat, she rested her head against her shoulder and murmured thoughtfully, "You might want to work on your enthusiasm. To say the least, it's a little lacking."

Her lips quirked, briefly before she started up the engine, "I'll try and remember that, Mace."

J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S

"They're here! They're here!" Joe Lucas hears the happy shriek of his fiancee and he can't help but swallow.

The sound of the swinging the heavy double doors, to her parents' lavish and sprawling colonial era home opening, is what he hears next. Then its the rushing of her footsteps, followed by the rustling of leaves that crunch underneath and a mixture of voices and sounds follow – there's his sister-in-law Kate's distinct proper British tone, Macy's signature squeal, Nick's always subdued tone, Kevin's excited chatter and of course the melodic tone that belongs to his best friend.

None of the sounds – not even _her_ voice – compel him to move from his precarious perch by the window. He had been looking out the window along with his fiancee, anxiously waiting the arrival of the four most important people (not including his parents and youngest brother Frankie, of course) in his life. But instead of rushing to greet them like she had, he stayed behind.

He wasn't sure if he would get the chance to just stare at his best friend (the most important of the four) during all the craziness the next four days would bring, and he just had to seize this moment (since he had let _all_ the others pass him by).

The crisp, fall air had given her high cheekbones a warm peach glow and the slowly setting sun had created a halo around the golden blonde of her hair, that she was wearing long again. Her (obviously) meticulously selected outfit of a billowy violet top, cuffed dark denim pedal pushers and black pumps highlighted the things he wasn't supposed to notice about her – like the length of her legs, the subtle curves of her thin frame – but like always, he noticed them, anyway.

Sighing, he turned away from the window just as her brown eyes caught his gaze. His legs felt like jelly and his feet felt like they were stuck in cement as he made his way outside where they were all still gathered around Molly, his fiancee whose own blonde hair (hers was of the soft wheat color, though) was glowing from the slowly setting sun as well.

Stepping behind her, he willed his hand to stop shaking, as he placed it against the small of her back while his eyes connected with his best friend's once again. Somehow his stomach lurched and tightened at the same time because of the lingering sadness he could see amongst the depths of her brown eyes. His throat is thick and it's hard for him to swallow and his lips slowly quirk upwards – giving her a practiced smile instead of the big, goofy grin he's been giving her since they were four.

She echoes his practiced smile with one of her own and he wonders if he'll get to see "his" smile cross the pout of her lips at any point during the four days that they'll both be here.

"Since you're the first ones here," Molly's husky tone catches his attention, making him blink for a moment as he has to jog his memory about why everyone's here. "You get first picks on the rooms and have tons of time to get settled before dinner starts."

"You _actually_ lived here as a kid?" The awe in Macy's voice surprises no one as they make their way inside.

Despite sharing a spacious Malibu bungalow on a private beach with Nick and an equally spacious Green Point, Brooklyn loft and seeing Kevin and Kate's own New Jersey estate, the home in front of her inspires a grandeur she's never seen.

They're left alone at the bottom of the stairs while Molly takes the two couples up the winding staircase.

It's times like this he almost wishes she was like all of his other girlfriends – threatened by the presence of his best friend's existence and their relationship – but she isn't. She's calm and warm and so understanding it nearly makes him sick, but at the same time all of that only makes him more in love with her.

"Hey," He manages to get out despite the sudden thickness of his throat, brought on by the smell of her perfume – Chanel No. 9 – the same one she's worn since he bought her a bottle on her thirteenth birthday.

"Hey." She says back, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

For what feels like hours, they just stare at each other – brown eyes flanked by perfectly curled, delicate lashes locked on dark chocolate eyes flanked by absurdly long eyelashes – and don't move. The silence of reality, the harshness of too many words unsaid, too many opportunities not taken swirls around them and it's painfully awkward – something they've never been – and they don't know what to do.

"Congratulations." Slips past the raspberry of her pouty lips.

"Thanks." Tumbles off the pink of his.

And then it's more prolonged silence.

"So..." Comes off both of their lips at the same time and bouts of laughter follow, but they die quickly.

"You should probably get up to your room. Dinner's going to be ready soon. And we both know you take forever to get ready." His voice sounds somewhat normal as he teases her.

"Right," She nods elongating the word. "Because it doesn't take you like five years just to get your hair perfect. I should go make sure there aren't any mirrors in the hallway. We wouldn't want you to get distracted by your reflection as you come down the stairs for your big rehearsal dinner."

The teasing inspires honest laughter between them and the smiles gracing their lips after the laughter organically fades away, aren't practiced, but genuine. There's nothing awkward in the air and they don't feel like they're treading on foreign ground, they're basking in the familiar and relief floods both of them.

But it's all over before it starts.

Molly is back by his side, her tiny frame pressed against his and she's smiling warmly at his best friend saying without the hint of saccharine sweetness, "I'm glad you're here, Stella."

There's a forcedness to the smile that crosses the raspberry of her pouty lips and a strain in her voice (things only he notices), "There's no where else I'd rather be. My best friend's getting married, after all."

_End Note: I'm warning you now this fic is incredibly bittersweet and borderline angsty. If you've ever heard "Say Goodbye" you know what I mean. I'm anxious to know what everyone thinks of this so I'll be thankful for each one that I receive and if you have any criticisms do not be afraid to lay them on me. I only ask that you make them constructive._

_BTW if you didn't know or I didn't make it clear, Molly, Joe's fiancee was his co-star in Kevin's directorial debut The Music In Me. When Stella's reflecting in her car and doesn't want to think about what happened on the set where she was head costume designer, she's talking about Joe falling for Molly._

_Molly is played by Dianna Agron who is best known for her role as Quinn Fabray on the Fox hit Glee. The other original characters I mentioned in the author's note will be popping up in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Heather aka AverageEverydaySanePsycho who understands my love of JONAS L.A. and the Jonas Brothers themselves (especially Nick). She also mentioned having Nacy (who we both love) fluff to balance out the Joella angst, so here's the first taste of that. _

_In this chapter, the other original characters that I mentioned during the end note appear. Including Molly's parents, Samantha and Russell Heatherton and her best friends and their significant others. Also this is sort of filler, but it sets up what happens between Joe and Stella in the next chapter so...yeah, it's kind of necessary. _

**Just For An Evening**

**Joe and Stella**

**Part Two**

_**You've got me wild/Turned around inside**_

"_**Say Goodbye" - Dave Matthews Band**_

"Do you think Stella's okay?" Macy wondered as she absently walked into the bathroom where Nick was showering.

"Macy!" He yelled, grasping onto the door handle so he wouldn't slip and fall.

She giggled as she hopped onto the pedestal sink. "Relax," She chided after her giggles faded. "All I can see is steam. And even if I could see _you_, would it make a difference? I've seen it all before."

He sighed heavily and she could hear the strain in his voice, despite the heavy pounding of the rushing water. "Can we talk about this when I'm not showering? It's kind of a heavy thing..."

Plucking at the hem of her floral print cotton dress, she swung her legs back and forth, letting Nick's words hang in the air. He was right, she admitted silently with a sigh of her own as she hopped off the sink, talking about Stella's state of mind during this four day wedding thing _was_ heavy. Whether her boyfriend was in the middle of showering or not.

Hopping off the sink, her bare feet were inches from making contact with the plush carpet, when the water shut off and the door to the shower opened, engulfing her in the warmth of steam. A smile came to her lips as she questioned in a sing song tone, "Can I turn around? Or should I cover my eyes for posterity's sake?"

He sighed in an effort to sound like he was making a large sacrifice akin to letting Kevin use his studio equipment when he wasn't around to supervise him. "If you want to you can. It's your call, Mace."

Turning on her heel, she hoped she would be greeted to the sight of her boyfriend's naked body, but in retrospect she should have known better. He was in a foreign house where anyone could knock on the door to talk; not to mention he wasn't keen on being naked when they were alone in their _own_ house.

Pouting, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "The whole point of me turning around was so you would be naked, Nicholas."

One of his ever elusive smiles crossed his heart shaped lips as he shook his head. Closing the distance between them, he was careful not to get her dress wet as he bent his head forward so his lips hovered above her ear. "There's always tonight..."

"You better not be teasing me, Mister." Her voice wasn't nearly as forceful as she wanted into to be as her head swam from the feeling of his calloused fingers (from years of guitar playing) rubbing circles on her skin.

"You'll see that I'm not." He murmured, dropping a kiss against her cheek before walking into the bedroom to get dressed.

J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S

"Look at him," Samantha Heatherton instructs her husband of nearly 30 years, Russell in reference to her soon-to-be son-in-law. "He's just standing there – with his hands in the pockets of his suit – listless."

Russell sighs and his clear green eyes (the ones that match his only daughter's) drift to where Joe is standing on the sand of the private beach just a mile or so away from the main house where the wedding party is. Turning back to his wife, he gives her hand a squeeze and tells her, "I know where you're head is going, Samantha, and I want you to stop right now. This wedding is happening. Now take a deep breath and relax. You have nothing to worry about. And don't go filling our daughter's head with your nonsense. She doesn't need it."

"Who doesn't need what, Daddy?" The familiar voice of their only child catches the couple off guard.

Turning away from their bedroom's balcony, they see her familiar silhouette approaching them. Russell can't help but shake his head as he watches his wife's sour expression turn to light and loving in an instant as she takes in the sight of their little girl who isn't so little anymore.

She changed out of the casual billowy spaghetti strap floral print romper she had been in earlier and was now wearing a sleek, strapless champagne colored bubble dress with a frothy hem. Her glossy wheat blonde waves were pinned to the side of her head in a simple bun and only a faint dusting of blush crossed her cheeks while a warmth was added to her lips by a swipe of nude gloss.

"Bunny," Samantha murmured, using the term of endearment she had given her daughter as a baby. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Stunning, really. Joseph won't know what hit him when he sees you."

"I'll leave you girls to talk." Russell said before pulling his daughter into a hug and kissing her forehead. "Your mother's right, Molly girl, you do look stunning."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Once her husband was gone, Samantha's light expression turned critical as she examined the dress that engulfed Molly's lithe frame. It was a beautiful dress, but there was something about it. Something that told her she had seen it before.

"You didn't..." She gasped, her voice nearly raising several octaves at once. "Tell me that dress isn't _her_ design. I know I told you that you don't have to ever lie to me about anything, but in this instance, I would prefer that you lie, Bunny. Or at least tell me the truth after I've had some alcohol. Juanita!"

"Mother!" Molly snapped, covering her mouth before she could call for the family's maid once more.

Moving her hand away, she smoothed out the frothy skirt's invisible wrinkles before straightening her posture. With her head held high, she told her mother, "Yes, this dress is a Stella Belle original. And you can throw the biggest tantrum you've ever thrown, but I'm not wearing another dress. Joe's already seen me in it and he told me I look beautiful, and that's all the proof I need, thank you."

Samantha shook her head before her hazel eyes drifted back to the beach where Joe was still standing. Reaching for her daughter's hand, she pulled her toward the balcony and watched as her eyes took in the sight of her fiancee standing just a few feet away from the surf – close enough that his suit could become wet with the spray of the sea.

Trying to make light of what was honestly a sad sight, she let out a little chuckle saying, "That's funny isn't it? He looks like a lovesick sailor."

Not wanting to play her mother's games, Molly shook her head and let out a heavy sigh before meeting her familiar hazel eyes. "Joe is a groom," She defended, resisting the childish urge to stomp her feet. "Groom's get nervous."

J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S

"Still as beautiful as ever, aren't you, Molly Kane?" The distinct and slightly rough voice of Eric Russo, catches Molly's attention as she makes her way down her childhood home's winding staircase.

Stopping on the second to last step, she blinks for a moment, taking in the grey depths of the eyes belonging to her first co-star and well, honestly, her first _everything_. Her stomach tumbles slightly and her legs are a bit shaky as she approaches him, but both stop once she's engulfed in his embrace. Her head can't help but fill with her mother's words from before – _That's funny isn't it? He looks like a lovesick sailor_ – as the seconds she's in inside his arms increase.

She can't help but wonder if Joe's legs get shaky and his stomach tumbles at the sight of Stella. But there's something more _pressing_ to wonder about, actually. Does the tumbling and shaking stop? Or does it only get worse?

Pulling back, she swallows harshly and gives the sandy haired blonde a smile that feels more like a grimace as her lips curve. "Hey, you." She says hoarsely.

His brow furrows and his grey eyes get just a little darker, revealing more of the blue and less of the green that helps make up the unique shade. She feels like she's on display as he stares down at her, lips forming a thin line and eyes as critical as her mother's were just moments before. She can't help but shift and wring her hands because of how _well_ he knows her.

But before his interrogation (that she _knows_ is coming) can happen, the double doors swing open and suddenly loud shrieks from her two best friends – Ruby Kim-Weber and Whitney Lawson – are ringing in her ears as they both launch themselves at her. Relief floods through her and while she can feel Eric's eyes on her as she joins Ruby and Whitney in shrieking and hopping up and down, she ignores the feeling.

"Can you say fabulous?" Whitney retorts as she spins Molly around. "You look too gorgeous, babe. Too gorgeous."

"I second Whit's too gorgeous while at the same time jacking it up to perfect. But seriously, Moll, don't you know? You're not supposed to _upstage_ your wedding dress at the fucking _rehearsal dinner._" Ruby muses with a disapproving air.

"Says the bitch who all but wore the _same_ Vera Wang to her rehearsal dinner _and_ her wedding." Molly shot back before all three girls dissolved into laughter and playful shoving.

"Apparently shoving and laughter and constant hugging take precedence over carrying heavily packed suitcases – the majority of which – aren't _even_ ours from the car to the house." Jason Weber, Ruby's husband of over a year remarked to Whitney's boyfriend of just under six months Pete Kramer as the two stumbled into the foyer under the weight of the suitcases belonging to their wife and girlfriend, respectively.

"Shove it you two." Whitney ordered, glaring at the exaggeratedly huffing men. "You won't be complaining when you see what Rubes and I are wearing all weekend. You'll be too busy drooling."

"Exactly." Ruby agreed as the two high-fived before walking up the stairs with their significant others and suitcases trailing them.

Once the foursome was out of sight, Eric walked back over to Molly. "You can tell me there's nothing up with you or that you're fine, but I know something's up. So tell me now and save yourself the trouble of trying to hide it. Or you can let me figure it out for myself. Either way, I'm going to know."

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm a bride. Bride's get to be nervous. Look at Ruby, she nearly threw up seven times _on_ her wedding day."

J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S

"Were you outside?" Nick asks as he and Macy reach the bottom of the stairs just as Joe shuts the front doors behind him.

"So what if I was?" Joe counters, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why do you care?"

Letting go of Macy's hand, Nick pulled his older brother to the far side of the staircase. Looking him dead in the eyes, he told him in a serious tone, "Don't screw this up, Joe. You proposed to Molly and she said yes, don't go getting caught up in wondering what if and chances you missed out on because you're _finally_ growing up."

"Who says that's what I'm doing? Because I'm not."

Nick fixed Joe with a severe look – one that was all too familiar – and said silently _I don't believe you._

Shoving his younger brother hard in the shoulder, he said, "Seriously! I'm not doing whatever it is you said I'm doing, okay? So relax and stop looking at me like that! I know what I'm doing, Nick! I'm marrying Molly, the girl that I love and the girl who loves me back."

"That better be what you're doing in four days, Joseph."

After a pause the younger of the two's severe expression softened. "If you are having second thoughts and I'm not saying you are, but if you are, tell Molly. She's probably as nervous as you are. And if you don't, you could wind up like Kevin – you know spending the night before your wedding locked in a closet."

Both siblings shared a short laugh as they remembered the craziness that took place the night before their oldest brother's wedding. Straightening their suits, they emerged from the far side of the staircase to find that Macy wasn't alone anymore. Stella was with her.

"And they're back." Macy announced, giving her boyfriend a look that told him he'd be giving her the full recap on his conversation with Joe.

"You look great, Stella." Joe said, his voice uncharacteristically soft as he bent to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks." She murmured, her voice just as soft.

Before he could walk into the dining room, she stopped him mid-step, her hand grasping his forearm lightly. His chocolate eyes looked at her questioningly and she did something she had done (literally) a thousand times before, reached out and straightened the tie that was hanging from his neck.

"There." She breathed out, her manicured nails lightly scratching the skin of his neck. "Back to perfect."

"Thanks." He mumbled before walking away.

It was wrong – the sinking of her heart that happened – after he had said thanks, but it was something she couldn't help. After she had said, _back to perfect_, she had expected him to respond with his typical, _you rule_ – like he had once upon a time in a kitchen back in a certain L.A. Beach house, and when that didn't happen, she felt a little sick. Even though she shouldn't have felt anything.

Walking into the dining room with Macy and Nick, she found her seat after looking at all the place cards on the plates that were scribbled elegantly with the name of each guest. Sliding into the high-backed satin striped chair, she found herself sitting next to Eric Russo – Molly's first boyfriend – and from the haunting look inside his grey eyes (the ones that made _every_ female swoon), she had found herself a kindred spirit. He looked just as miserable as she did. Or at least she thought he did. He was _so_ good at brooding (kind of like Nick) that it was hard to tell.

Taking a sip of the champagne that was placed in front of her, she remarked after elbowing him lightly, "You look as good as I feel."

His grey eyes were dim with circumspection before a faint flicker of recognition took over. "You must be Stella Malone. Joe's best friend and former stylist for the band he was in with his brothers, right?"

"That's me. And you're Eric Russo. Molly's first boyfriend."

A silence settled over the pair, one that Stella broke as she arched a pointed brow. "You can tell me to shut up because I mean really it's none of my business why you're here. You were invited so that's a good enough reason – not that you need a _better_ reason or anything because you don't. But um...Seriously, why are _you_ here? No offense but you're just um...You know...Molly's first boyfriend, aren't you?"

Eric laughed absently as he raked his fingers through his hair before settling back against his chair. "Don't tell anyone, okay? But honestly, if _you_ weren't here, I wouldn't be here. I don't know if you've ever met Molly's mother, Samantha, but whether you have or you haven't doesn't really matter. All that matters is she doesn't like you. She thinks you could you know pull a Julia Roberts or something and try to break up the wedding."

Stella nearly choked on the sip of champagne she was trying to swallow. Recovering, she flipped her sleek blonde hair over her shoulder and dabbed at her lips with her napkin. "Excuse me?"

"When you sat down, you told me that I looked as good as you feel...I think that says it all, don't you?"

J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S~J&S

Drunk toasts were never a good thing.

Hell, anyone saying _anything_ while they were drunk was never a good thing.

But drunk toasts were a whole different kind of animal. Which is why Stella should have stopped Eric as he moved to stand up and tapped the step of his champagne flute, announcing to everyone that he wanted to make a toast to the happy couple.

Swallowing what was left in his flute, he pushed back his chair and stood up.

Nick, Joe's best man, had spoken moments before and his speech – though short – was perfectly eloquent, a testament to his Grammy-worthy songwriting abilities. Before Nick had spoken, Molly's maid of honor, her childhood best friend Ruby Kim-Weber had spoken and had been just as eloquent as Nick.

Eric, didn't seem like he would be as eloquent as either.

"Four days from now," He said. "We're all going to be witnesses to a fantastic day. Joe and Molly's wedding day. That is – you know – if they even make it to the altar. So cheers to that, huh?"

Grabbing Stella's still half full flute, he downed the rest of hers before leaving the dining room and everyone inside stunned into silence.

She didn't know why but she ended up standing up. There wasn't anything she had to say and the damage had already been done, but somewhere in between seeing Molly's head fall in shame, Macy's utterly shocked face, Kevin and Kate's frenzied whispering and Nick's soft eyes constantly blinking as he tried to process what just happened, she felt like she had to do something.

Of course what really pushed her over the edge – the _only _reaction that compelled her to do something was Joe's. His chocolate eyes were wide and he looked completely desperate as he tried to comfort Molly in the deafening silence that wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

Swallowing shakily, as the whole of the dining room (except for Molly who's head was now buried in Joe's shoulder) was focused on her, she cleared her throat. Her coffee eyes met his chocolate and she had to swallow again. Her stomach was in knots but somehow tumbling at the same time, her legs felt like jelly underneath her and her heart was pounding – all things that only her best friend could do to her – and goosebumps (another thing only _Joe_ could inspire) broke out all over her bare arms as she began to speak.

"Um...Yeah, that happened." She laughed, but stopped quickly when she realized no on else was.

Clearing her throat again, she took a deep breath and tried to speak again. This time more successfully.

"I've known Joe along time – a really long time – since we were kids. And um...This is without a doubt – being engaged, on his way to getting married – the most grown up thing he's ever done, and probably will ever do. He's a giant mess who drives me crazy more than anyone I've ever known or will ever know. And it's taken him a while to get this whole love thing right, but he obviously has with Molly. I hope she knows how lucky she is because even though he drives me crazy, he's the best guy I've ever known and the best friend I'll ever have."

The last sentence had Molly lifting her head away from Joe's shoulder. Staring into the beautiful movie-star's clear green eyes, had Stella wavering. A long pause followed before she finished saying somewhat quickly, "And I hope Joe knows how lucky he is. Most of the girlfriends he had over the years and I didn't get a long – to put it mildly. But Molly is the exception. She's been nothing but kind and warm to me since we met, something I appreciate. So here's to Joe and Molly and they're glittering future."

After the familiar rounds of "here, here" and the clinking of champagne glasses, the blonde slumped into her chair and finished off her glass of champagne.

She was sure her eyes were sad just like the expression on her face when she met Joe's chocolate eyes again.

But on the inside, she was feeling her stomach flutter with butterflies and twist in knots, her heart somehow full and empty at the same time and of course she was happy that he was happy (that's all she ever wanted), at the same time – she felt sick that she wasn't the one who was making him happy.

_End Note: If you want to know which actors I have in mind for the original characters that were introduced and who will be more fleshed out in the next chapter just pm me and I'll let you know._


End file.
